


Romanogers Drabbles

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: A collection of Romanogers fics from my old blog, romanogers--asks





	1. James Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by sassapazz about Steve and Natasha meeting their son from the future

“- and do not provoke Dr. Banner. Got it?” Natasha Romanoff asks, crossing her arms.

“Okay, Mom.”

Her head snaps over to the source of the noise with narrowed eyes. There wasn’t any sarcasm in it, but that doesn’t mean anyone can talk that way. She zeros in on the nineteen year old, quickly noticing the dark red hair and blue eyes, who’s now blushing in embarrassment.

“What’s your name?” She asks quietly, aware of the other newbies shifting nervously.

“James,” He says just as quietly.

“Do you have a last name?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.  
He shakes his head. She keeps her eyes on him, waiting for him to finally give it to her, but he doesn’t look away.

She decides to let it slide and eyes the other new agents. “Any questions?”

No one answers.

She nods once. “You have a five minute break.”

…

“Good job, you almost blew your cover, god Rogers you are such an idiot.” James mumbles to himself. A second too late he sees Steve Rogers doubling back, and he curses under his breath.

“Could you repeat that?” Steve asks, staring at him with slightly startled eyes.

“I’m sorry, I have to go- coming, Agent Romanoff!” James rushes into the elevator, feeling the eyes burning holes into the back of his head. He lets out a breath of relief when the doors shut, and then he hears his phone ding. He frowns as he digs out a StarkPhone 57, seeing a message from his uncle.

**Quit trying to blow your cover.**

“Damn it, Uncle Tony,” He mutters under his breath, and another message pops up.

**I heard that. Mic in the watch, remember?**

He shoves his phone in my pocket and fights the urge to throw the watch into the fountain.

…

“Are you sure?” Nat asks, crossing her arms.

Steve nods, looking determined. “We have to check the database and see if he’s there.”

“Hey, guys! Tony says, rushing over. “I think I might have figured out time travel!”


	2. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really bad wedding scene when Steve and Natasha fed themselves cake. Pretty much nothing but fluff.

“Ok guys, time to cut the cake,” Tony says, grinning like an idiot.

Natasha sighs, her fingers tightening on Steve’s elbow. “Why couldn’t you have gone with a small wedding?”

“I did,” Tony protests. “I only invited people who work with us!”

Steve rests his hand over the smaller on in his elbow and squeezes reassuringly, looking stunning in his dark suit. “It’ll be fine, Natasha.” She nods once, looking calm and collected, and Steve smiles before leaning in and whispering, “You look beautiful.”

She glances at him and offers a small smile, letting him lead her towards the cake.

“Ok,” Pepper says firmly. “You know what to do. Just relax, have fun, and-” Tony catches her waist and escorts her to their table, prompting them to exchange a knowing look before positioning themselves by the cake. Smiling, they slowly cut in and hear the cheering of the crowd of people working for the Avengers, and before Natasha can say anything Steve has a fork full of a small mountain of cake and has shoved most of it in her face.

She gasps a little, leaning back and glaring at Steve’s innocent smile. “Rogers!”

“Mrs. Rogers,” He retorts. “It was an accident, sweetheart.”

Her eyes narrow at that, and she instantly scoops up a large forkful and tries to shove it at him, him leaning back with a laugh until she manages to hit him in the cheek with it. He gasps a little, glaring at her playfully before smiling and pulling her close to him, exchanging a sweet kiss before whispering, “I love you, Natasha.”

She smiles, kissing him heatedly and pulling away before he can take the reins. “I love you too,” She whispers.


	3. A Wandering Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preserum!Steve x Natasha. Steve accidentally knocks into someone and decides he wants to spend more time with her.

Steve burrows deeper in his jacket, aware that it almost swallows him whole and hides his small frame. He’s spent his entire life too aware of how thin and bony he is, as well as his multiple medical issues that always drove the ladies away.

Not that he minded; the women Bucky always wanted to set him up with weren’t the kind of people he wanted.

Lost in his thoughts, he accidentally knocks into someone, and he automatically reaches out to grip the thin yet slightly muscular arm to steady them both.

“Sorry,” Steve blurts, straightening quickly. “I should have been paying attention.”

“Don’t worry about it,” A voice says, and Steve’s cheeks flush when he sees the beautiful woman with fiery red curls. For a long moment they look at each other, not saying anything, and she finally asks, “Where are you going?”

Steve snaps out of his thoughts. “A convention.” He shrugs a little. “One of my friends is displaying something. What about you?”

She smiles almost sadly. “Just wandering.”

“If you’d like, you can come with me?” He offers, and then his cheeks burn. Why would someone as beautiful as her want to go anywhere with him?

“I think I’d like that,” She smiles, offering her hand. “Natasha.”

“Steve,” He offers a tentative smile, and they both start walking, Steve’s mind only on the beautiful woman by his side.


	4. Let me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is is extremely overprotective about Natasha now that she’s carrying their child.

Natasha glances around the empty living room, listening for the familiar sounds of her husband and only hearing silence. Satisfied that he’s gone, she starts to rise from the couch-

“What do you need?”

She drops back down with a sigh, not bothering to hide her annoyance as Steve watches her from behind. “Where did you come from?”

“Do you need anything?” He asks, ignoring her question.

“I’m fine, Steve. I can get it myself.” She starts to rise again, but he darts around the couch, gently pushing her back down again. “Steve-”

“You need to rest,” He says firmly.

She sends him her darkest glare. “Steve-”

“No,” he orders, using his Captain America voice. “What did you need?”

She doesn’t stop glaring. “Water,” In the blink of an eye he’s in the kitchen, and she leans back, crossing her arms and glaring at nothing until he puts the glass on the end table.

“Anything else?” He asks, watching her closely for any signs of discomfort.

“I’m perfectly capable of moving,” She says coldly, finally meeting his eyes. “I’m only three months along. I’m barely even showing.”

“I know,” He says evenly. “Anything else?”

“Steve,” She snaps. “You can’t keep me from moving at all. I understand not sending me on missions. I understand not doing things in training. Keeping me from moving is too far.”

Steve shoulders sag slightly, and he kneels in front of her, gently gripping her hips and tugging her closer. “I just want to make sure you’re ok,” He says softly, keeping his eyes on hers. “You and the baby,” He rests a hand on her barely-there bump, smiling at where their child is.

She sighs. “I know,” She says quietly.

He leans forward, catching her lips for a brief kiss, and pulls away just enough to whisper, “Let me take care of you, Natasha.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Only if you let me do things on my own.”

He smiles. “You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Rogers,” He whispers, leaning forward to kiss her again. They both smile into the kiss, exploring each others mouths, and she knows he’s agreed.


	5. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets jealous during a mission

Steve stares at the red-haired siren across the bar, smiling in her ink black dress and leaning closer to show off her breasts. His grip on his beer bottle tightens, and beside him Sam whispers, “It’s just part of the job.”

Steve nods once, forcing his grip to relax, but knowing that she she’s out there, flirting with another man, is killing him. Their target- a well-known drug lord who always managed to escape the police and also happened to be a confirmed member of HYDRA- is eyeing her like she’s a piece of meat, and Steve wants nothing more than to go over their   
and prove that she was his.

He watches emotionlessly as Natasha leads him by the hand upstairs, and after ten seconds he rises, Sam following behind as they make their way upstairs. There’s thumping, and he pushes the door open to see Natasha standing over a body, the drug lord groaning and holding his gut.

“I’ve got him,” Sam says, instantly digging out handcuffs while Steve grabs Natasha’s arms and drags her into the hall, instantly flipping her around and shoving her back against the wall.

“Steve,” She whispers, looking slightly afraid, but Steve leans forward and crushes their lips together. She gasps, and he takes advantage of the opening and explores her mouth, not bothering to be gentle and trying to stop thinking about her with the other man.

“You’re mine,” He says roughly, pressing biting kisses down her neck and feeling her hands grip his hair almost painfully.

“Yours,” She promises, whispering the words. “I love you, Steve. Always you.”

He lets out an almost growl, pressing their lips together again and ignoring Sam’s voice telling them they need to leave.


	6. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preserum!Steve x Natasha. After once again failing to enter the army, Bucky introduces him to a beautiful dame with fiery red hair.

Steve sighs heavily, burying his hands in his pockets as he makes his way down the busy street. He can’t shake the feeling in his veins, prompting him to always lie on his enlistment forms and fueling his desire to join the army. He didn’t care about the long list of illnesses he was born with; he wanted to serve. He wanted to fight.

He wanted to be a soldier.

A hand lands on his shoulder, and Steve glances to the side to see his best friend grinning. “You won’t believe the dames I found,” He says.

He sighs heavily. “Buck-”

“Trust me,” Bucky cuts him off. “You’ll want to meet her.”

Steve purses his lips, letting Bucky drag him over to where a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair is waiting with a smile. She quickly rushes over and attaches herself to Bucky’s arm, and they laugh as Steve glances around uncomfortably.

“Where’s Natasha?” He asks, finally turning his attention to Steve.

“Here,” A quiet voice says, and Steve turns to see the most beautiful woman standing behind him in a red dress, her fiery curls loose around her head and her emerald-blue eyes watching him.

Bucky claps him on the shoulder. “Natasha, this is Steve,” He shoves him forward a little, making Steve stumble, and he sends him a glare as he disappears with the blonde girl.

Natasha offers him a hand. “Natasha,”

“Steve,” He says, releasing her hand and flushing slightly.

She tilts her head slightly, and she muses, “So you’re the artist,”

His face burns, and he awkwardly rubs the back of his head. “A little,” He admits, catching a small smile on her lips. “What about you?” He asks, catching her in his gaze, and for a long moment neither of them can look away.

She snaps out of it and shrugs, playing nonchalant, but he knows she is too aware of their small moment. “I’m a dancer. Ballet,”

He nods, impressed. “One day you’ll have to show me,” He goes for a relaxed smile, and his heart jumps as she returns it, almost smirking at him.

“Only if you show me your drawings,” She says, her eyes capturing his, and he smirks a little, offering his arm. She instantly takes, and they slowly move through the crowd, hearing an announcer introduce Howard Stark.


End file.
